


Paternity

by WhenTheMoonMetTheSun



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Fluff, Father's Day, M/M, Newborn Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheMoonMetTheSun/pseuds/WhenTheMoonMetTheSun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Papa, they're sleeping again." | Robin & Chrom bring their twins home, and Lucina takes being an older sister very seriously. | Modern AU fluff for Father's Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paternity

**Author's Note:**

> gotta love twins

“Papa, they’re sleeping again.”

Lucina’s voice is a touch loud, but the newborn twins hardly react to the sound. They’re comfortably settled into their car seats, breathing even and deep. Their older sister leans over the edge of the closest seat to observe them with curious eyes.

“They have to sleep a lot, remember?” Robin says, gently urging her down to strap her into her own seat.

She nods seriously and allows herself to be restrained, though her gaze doesn’t drift from Marc and Morgan. “Are they gonna wake up soon?”

“They’ll wake up when they have to eat,” he assures her.

“Okay,” Lucina mumbles, and he hears Chrom chuckle at her obvious disappointment.

Robin catches Chrom’s warm smile in the rearview mirror and grins back. After one last glance to make sure everything is as it should be, Robin carefully closes the door to the backseat and climbs in next to Chrom. 

Chrom pulls out of the hospital parking lot smoothly, the radio turned down to a murmur in the background as the streets blur together. The ride is relatively silent thanks to Lucina, who insists there be no noise. Chrom starts humming a tune under his breath to tease her, but she’s not amused.

“Daddy,” she warns quietly, blue eyes narrowed into a glare. “No. Singing.”

Chrom mock frowns at her, but she’s already distracted by the children again. Robin bites his lip to keep from laughing and being reprimanded himself, and Chrom rolls his eyes playfully, reaching over to take Robin’s hand in his.

It’s only when their house comes into view that Lucina makes another peep. She gasps and wriggles impatiently in her seat until Robin comes to her side to unbuckle her. She hovers while Chrom pulls the car seats out and steps on his heels in her rush to follow him inside.

The second Chrom sets the kids down in the living room Lucina is hovering again. She wants to be at their side every moment she can spare and can hardly take her eyes off them. Her fledgling protective instincts make Robin smile, gratified that she’s taken being an older sister in stride. He knew she would because she’s their daughter and nothing short of incredible, but it’s something else entirely to watch her commit them to memory. 

Lucina reaches out hesitantly and draws her hand back. _This is my brother._

She leans her head in close when one of them mewls. _This is my sister._

_My family._

He can tell Chrom is thinking the same thing because his expression is so, so soft, his eyes almost glassy. It means a lot to him, Robin knows, reminds him of his own sisters. Being an only child, Robin never experienced the tight bonds between siblings, but Lucina and Morgan and Marc will be building them right before his eyes, constructing something all their own.

“Daddy, Papa,” she calls, gaze flickering to them before pointing at Marc. “Um...”

Lucina trails off, mouth twisting into a tiny frown. She looks deeply focused, her head cocked to the side as she tries to pick out the differences between Marc and Morgan. Robin laughs softly at her refusal to ask for help. He and Chrom had told her a few times already that she could tell by how they acted, but it’d likely be a challenge for her for a bit longer.

“Marc,” Chrom prompts, crouching beside her.

Lucina nods as if she knew all along. “Marc is waking up!”

Marc scrunches her eyes and blinks blearily up at her sister and father. Chrom quickly scoops her out of the car seat, perfectly willing to use any excuse to cuddle her. He cradles Marc’s head in the crook of his elbow and settles onto the couch, patting the spot beside him for Lucina to join. She seems torn, glancing down at Morgan and then up at Chrom, but she comes up with a solution quickly. 

“Papa, get Morgan,” she orders, waiting to make sure Robin is indeed freeing her brother before scrambling up to sit next to her dad. She motions to the free spot next to her. “Sit.”

At Robin’s huff, Chrom laughs. “You heard the princess, Robin.”

“Is Luci still our princess?” Robin hums thoughtfully while he slips Morgan into his arms, still blissfully asleep. “I think Marc is our new princess.”

Lucina fixes him with a look of utter betrayal. “No! There’s _two_.”

“Oh, right,” Robin concedes, sliding in beside her. “Why didn’t I think of that? Two princesses and one prince.”

“Mm hmm.”

“The prince is quite the sleepyhead,” Chrom says, reaching over Lucina to thumb at Morgan’s chubby cheek.  
“And the second princess is not going to let us sleep ever,” Robin adds, seeing Marc looking more alert. 

Lucina sticks her finger out to poke at Marc’s palm and giggles when the baby’s fingers close around it.

“Well, everything is new, and she has a lot to see,” Chrom replies, and then to Marc he murmurs, “Just wait for your brother, okay?”

Marc looks utterly baffled by Chrom’s statement, and her parents share a laugh and coo at her, which she takes better, seemingly pleased at the attention. Morgan starts to stir at the commotion, and his whimper makes Lucina whip around. Her finger still caught in Marc’s hand, she tries to make Morgan take her other hand, but he grasps it only to let go and whimper again.

“He’s getting hungry,” Robin tells her. “Want to help me feed him?”

“Yes!”

Robin stands to pass Morgan off to Chrom, and Chrom easily curls the boy up against him, too. Lucina crawls onto Chrom’s lap, and Robin feels warmth bloom in his chest at the sight of his husband covered in their kids. He wants to slide up and cuddle with them, too, so he hurries to the kitchen to prepare the bottles.

It’s not like their first night with Lucina. They’d been scared, analyzing every single movement she made to see if she was alright, wondering if they could do this after all. They’d been elated, exhausted, high on the fact that she was real and finally theirs. It had felt like the end of an odyssey. 

This time there’s a sense of calm that’s settled into Robin’s bones, and he can tell Chrom, too, is relaxed, trusting in his experience. They’re warm with contentment, expectant of the journey ahead.

The warm bottles in his hands, he gladly settles down beside Chrom, pressing in close. Chrom maneuvers Morgan back into Robin’s arms and uses the opportunity to brush a soft kiss against Robin’s temple. Lucina’s bright blue eyes are on Robin again, squeezed between her parents, and he lets her gently nudge the bottle into Morgan’s mouth. 

“You’re doing a good job, sweetheart,” Chrom says after a moment.

“Shhh. Morgan’s tired.”

Morgan blinks slowly as if to confirm his sister’s statement. 

The corner of Robin’s mouth curls up, and he nudges Chrom’s shoulder. “Yeah, Chrom, Morgan’s tired.”

“Papa!”


End file.
